Ghosts of the Past
by SaucyHandles
Summary: After having something precious taken from him, Naruto will scorch the earth trying to get it back. Cold Naruto. Serious Naruto. Immortal Naruto. Black Lagoon universe. Slow updates.
1. Welcome to Roanapur

**AN: Well, I've been wanting to write a Black Lagoon/Naruto crossover for awhile now, and I'm confident enough to finally try. So without further adue, I give you the first chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Black Lagoon.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ghosts of the Past<strong>

**Chapter one**

* * *

><p>A man sat leaned against a cold brick wall in the damp alley way, illuminated by the dim flickering light of an orange streetlight from the nearby road. He was a middle aged man with short black hair, worn clothes and a empty look in his eyes...<p>

But this man is not important, as the man was dead. No the person of interest here was the figure that approached the body. In the flickering light, the figure became visible, showing that the figure was wearing white surgeons garb, a face mask and goggles and was carrying a large chainsaw.

Upon reaching the corpse the figure sat and examined the body for a bit, the body seemed to be completely disemboweled, with scorch marks covering around the area that used to be the corpses stomach, another apparent tally to be added to the list of corpses that have been showing up as of late with strange wounds.

With that, the figure started its chainsaw, revving the engine to warm it up. The figure proceeded to hack away at the body, severing limbs with an odd precision for the tool being used. After finishing, the figure threw the chunks of the corpse into the back of a van labeled "U.G. Pork". Closing the rear doors, they climbed in and started the van seemingly uncaring that they were covered in blood and tiny bits of flesh.

Unknown to the figure now driving away in the van, another figure sat perched upon the ledge of a nearby building, overlooking the alleyway down below. In the brief flickers of orange light that were cast up from the streetlamp below, the figure could be seen wearing a red duster-styled trench coat that went down to their shins, long black leather pants, and arm length black leather gloves. The figures face wasn't visible due to the painted wooden fox mask they wore, but sitting atop their head was a mess of spiky blond hair.

Once the van was out of sight, the figure vanished, melting into a swirl of shadows.

* * *

><p>The Yellow Flag was one of the better known bars on the lawless island city of Roanapur. It had gained its fame through the many large-scale gunfights that had taken place inside it. Currently sitting at one of the tables near the wall were the members of Lagoon Company.<p>

"Hey Dutch! when are we gonna get a job? I'm sick of just sitting around!" a plum haired woman said in frustration as she sat leaning forward on the table, a glass in her hand, and an annoyed expression on her face. Across from her, a bald African-American man with large muscles let out an annoyed sigh as he looked up at her through his ever present sunglasses.

"Not until we can get the Black Lagoon fixed," the large man said, "The engines are still damaged from our last job." he finished, a small amount of frustration lacing his voice. The plum haired woman let out an annoyed grunt before turning to her right.

"You up for another drinking contest Rock?" she asked a young man dressed in business attire that was sitting next to her, "I need _some_ form of excitement, or I'll go fucking insane!" she finished, throwing her head back and tilting back in her chair. Rock simply gave a nervous chuckle.

"Heh, sorry Revy, not tonight," he said, putting his arms up in a placating manner, "I have to go over our finances tomorrow, and it's easier to do without a hangover." he said, hoping not to annoy the irritable gunman. The plum haired girl known as Revy let out another annoyed grunt at having nothing to do.

"Ugh, well something exciting better happen soon, my trigger fingers getting twitchy." she said, still leaning back In her chair with her gaze looking behind her.

"Heh with our luck and a statement like that, next thing you know well have to deal with another Roberta..." came the joking remark from Benny, the crews electronics specialist and resident hacker, receiving a shaking of the head from Dutch, and a nervous chuckle from Rock.

Just after the words came out of his mouth, the door to the bar opened, letting an odd looking man dressed in a red trench coat enter.

* * *

><p>The red-garbed figure stepped out from a shadow in a deserted alley-way. Standing still for a moment, the figure gazed around the empty alley. Satisfied that he was alone, the figure reached a hand up and removed the wooden fox mask from his face. Upon the mask's removal the figure's face became visible, showing his angular face with three matching lines on each cheek, resembling the whiskers of an animal.<p>

The figure smoothly put the mask within the confines of his trench coat, followed by the removal of a pair of rather unique, reflective, round-lensed glasses with zig-zagged temples. (Vash the Stampedes look)

Gazing down, the figure gazed into a puddle nearby. Giving a nod at their reflection, the figure began walking towards the exit of the alley. The figure had only walked a short while before coming across the bright neon sign of the Yellow Flag. Without a word he opened the door and stepped through.

* * *

><p>Upon the sound of the door opening, many eyes turned towards the front of the bar, inspecting the new arrival, before simply turning back to what they were doing. Benny gave a nervous chuckle, seeing as the joke he'd just made wasn't exactly something he wanted coming true.<p>

"Heh, what do you guys think of him? Dressed kinda odd huh?" Revy asked, a feral grin stretched across her face. The other three examined the new arrival with calculative gazes before sharing a look.

"I think we should go." came the short reply from Dutch, as he watched the figure walk up to the front of the bar. Revy looked back down, dropping her chair into a regular sitting position before looking at Dutch with a confused expression.

"Huh? Why?" Revy asked, looking at the nervous faces of Benny and Rock, while Dutch kept an impassive expression on his face. "What the hell's wrong with you guys?" Rock looked from the new arrival back to Revy.

"Uhm, Revy, when was the last time an unknown face showed up here dressed strange and nothing bad happened?" Rock asked her nervously. Revy looked back at the stranger that was now sitting at the bar.

"Yeah, I guess you got a point," she said, never taking her eyes off him. "Well, I'm gonna go talk to him. The way I see it, either he's a normal guy, or I'll get to shoot someone." she finished, her grin returning once more.

Benny and Rock looked on in despair while Dutch chose to simply give a shake of his head.

* * *

><p>As he sat at the bar drinking a glass of Wild Turkey Bourbon, the figure listened in on a few of the conversations going on throughout the place. Most of the conversations were about 'the new guy in the red coat', people making bets on how long it would be before he was killed in Roanapur. He smiled at the thought of that lowly thug trying to muscle him over, and his consequent death.<p>

He was about to get up and leave, seeing as he hadn't heard anything of interest being spoken, when a rather feral looking woman jumped onto the stool next to him. 'Revy' he believed her name was from the conversation he had heard.

"Hey Bao! I'll have what he's having!" she shouted at the man behind the bar, who simply gave her the middle finger before filling her a glass. Upon receiving her drink a second later, she turned her attention towards him. "So what's up with you? I take it you're new to Roanapur?" she casually asked as she leaned on the bar. The figure looked to his left at her before speaking up.

"Yes." was all he said before looking back at his drink, seemingly uninterested in having a conversation. Revy narrowed her eyes at the man that practically ignored her.

"You got a name asshole?" she asked, her anger beginning to surface as she placed a hang on one of her modified Beretta 92FS's. The man didn't even look up from his glass as he spoke.

"Naruto." came the simple reply once again, much to the ire of Revy.

"Well _Naruto_, what brings you to Roanapur?" Revy asked, anger still present in her voice. Normally she would just put a bullet in the asshole's head and be done with it, but seeing as she had nothing better to do, she figured she would at least _try_ to have a normal conversation. The stranger now identified as Naruto let out a sigh before he looked up from his glass.

"I'm... searching for someone..." he said cryptically, gaining a confused look from Revy, before he abruptly stood from his stool and headed towards the door. Before he could make it to the exit, he heard Revy shout from behind him.

"Hold it asshole!" Revy said through clenched teeth, as she held one of her cutlasses aimed at the back of his head. "Don't just fucking ignore me! Here I am trying to be polite to someone for once, and you just walk away? Maybe you don't know this, but I'm _not_ someone you want to piss off, and right now? I'm pretty fucking pissed off!"

By now, nearly the entire bar was watching the scene unfold with bated breath. Many of the common patrons knew Revy's reputation, as some had actually seen her blow a persons brains onto the floor. Usually they had been simple drunks that had made the mistake of confusing her with one of the many prostitutes that worked out of the upstairs portion of the bar.

Looking over his shoulder at the angered gunman, Naruto spoke in a calm voice, "It was not my intention to anger you, I simply have other things I must do." Revy didn't bother to lower her gun.

"Yeah? Well your a little too late, give me one reason I shouldn't just blow your brains out?" she asked, bloodlust lacing her voice. Naruto continued to look at her from over his shoulder without emotion.

"I'm only here for one reason, to find someone important to me. If you get in my way... I'll kill you." he said, eyes narrowing through the reflective lenses of his glasses at the woman still sitting at the bar, pointing the gun at his head. "Besides, I'm not the only one with a gun aimed at their head." he continued.

Revy looked confused at his statement, the same as those watching the scene unfold, before a near silent click was heard and a red dot appeared on Revy's forehead. Tracing the laser back to its origin, she found the barrel of a gun pointed at her from between his right arm and his body. Gritting her teeth she spoke, her words like venom.

"Just who the hell are you?!" she said through grit teeth, the muscles in her arm tensing, preparing to pull the trigger.

"Me? I'm just a man looking to reclaim something that has been taken from him..." he said calmly. Just as it seemed like the situation was going to reach its boiling point a new voice spoke up.

"N-now h-hold on you two!" came the nervous voice of a shaking Rock. "Just settle down! There's no need to kill each other!" he said trying his best to diffuse the situation.

"I must agree with the young man, I feel there's no reason for this conflict, but I'm afraid if the lady doesn't put her gun down I'll have to kill her." Naruto said, voice devoid of emotion. Rock turned his attention towards the severely pissed of Revy.

"Come on Revy! Just lower your gun, and we can all go home!" Rock pleaded. Revy remained silent and unmoving for a moment before she slowly lowered her cutlass.

"Ugh, fine rock, way to be a buzz kill." she said releasing a long breath as she eyed the man that was still standing in the middle of the bar, gazing at her over his shoulder. He had put his gun away the same time she had.

"Thank you." Naruto said, before he walked out the door.

Revy watched him leave before she let out a huff and headed back over to the table the others were still sitting at.

"If you keep causing trouble in my bar Revy, I'm gonna have to ban your ass!" shouted the bar owner, Bao.

"Yeah yeah, whatever..." mumbled Revy as she crossed her arms.

The other members of Lagoon Company let out a breath of relief seeing as the situation had finally been resolved.

"I...can honestly say I'm surprised by the lack of dead bodies in here." Benny stated, receiving a nod of agreement from Dutch.

"Yeah, well we probably just cashed in all our luck, so can't say I'm eager to see what's gonna go wrong next." Dutch stated before picking up his glass of Bacardi. "Well regardless, I'm still thankful I can actually finish my drink this time."

* * *

><p>Naruto was aimlessly walking down the street as he thought back towards the woman he had just encountered. He had a feeling they would be seeing each other again eventually, but for now he needed to continue his search. As he turned into yet a other dark alley, he whistled a somber tune, he'd make sure to find what he was looking for, and if he couldn't...<p>

He'd burn the entire city to the ground until he found where to search next...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter end<strong>

**Well I really hope I get positive reviews for this, because if like to continue it!**

**Please inform me if there are any problems with the story, it'd really help as I don't have a beta reader.**

**10/29/14 - There will be a chapter two, it's just taking me awhile to figure out exactly what I have to change to make what I want to happen work. But as a hint, it will take place when Hansel and Gretel come to Roanapur.**

**Also just as a reference, this chapter take place immediately after "Calm Down, Two Men".**


	2. The Vampire Twins Comen

**AN: well I'm happy that people are actually reading this story, I hope this second chapter makes up for the extremely long wait.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ghosts of the Past<strong>

**-Chapter two-**

* * *

><p>Dark grey covered the morning sky as a calm rain descended upon the city of Roanapur; the still rising sun blotted out by the opaque clouds hovering overhead. Sitting on the outer ledge of an overly large fountain was Naruto, head tilted back as he watched the dark clouds slowly moving above. A small smile shown on his face as he felt the cool beads of liquid streaking down his scarred cheeks.<p>

As Naruto sat enjoying the rain, he couldn't help but to think about when he was still a little kid living on the streets. Back then the rain used to make him so miserable; back when he had no choice but to freeze out in the cold, having no home or family to return to. He absolutely hated the rain when he was little, it always felt like it was mocking him, but ever since he had become a sage he found the rain to be poetic in a sense. Upon becoming a sage, his connection to nature had changed his views of the rain. No longer did he see it as a symbol of sorrow and misery, as it was with Nagato, but as a symbol of new life and hope. Without rain, there would be no life.

Shaking his head to rid him self of the philosophical thoughts that were starting to plague his mind, Naruto looked back down to examine his surroundings. The park he found himself in was a breath of fresh air, both figurative and literally. It didn't contain much, its basic anatomy consisting of a rather giant, circular-stone fountain, with a large portion of the surrounding ground bricked in a matching circular fashion around the fountain. Dense bushes sat underneath the wall of trees that wrapped around the park, mostly hiding the nearby buildings from view, with just the peaks of some of the taller buildings jutting above the treeline off in the distance.

"There's no sense trying to hide from me, the both of you might as well come out now." Naruto spoke out in a calm voice, seemingly to no one. A moment later two small figures stepped out from behind the treeline directly ahead from Naruto.

As they stepped out from the shadows, he took note that it was a pair of small twins, a girl and a boy. They both had silver hair, blue eyes, pale skin and seemed to be the same height. Both of them wore black and white, gothic attire. The little girl had long, waist-length hair, wore a gothic Lolita gown and seemed to be carrying a long wrapped item in her arms, while the young boy beside her had short hair and wore a black trench coat with a dress shirt and a bow tie, black shorts and boots.

"He knew we were here sora mea, his instincts must be pretty good." spoke the silver-haired boy, looking at the young girl next to him with a smile. "We'll live so much longer after we kill him." he finished, his smile turning feral, exposing his sharp canines.

"Indeed we will, fratele meu." the girl responded smiling at the boy before turning her attention towards the man sitting on the fountain ledge. "Mister, I'm really sorry but we have to kill you now!" she spoke in an overly cheerful voice, before she threw the wrapping off the long bundle in her arms, revealing a Browning BAR 1918 A2.

"Are you going to kill him quickly sora mea? Or can I play with him?" the silver-haired boy asked. "I'd very much like to play with him!" he said cheerfully, his creepy smile still covering his face.

The young girl turned back towards her apparent brother, "Sure fratele meu, I'll just wait for my turn." she spoke as her brother took out a pair of black battle axes from his coat.

Barking laughter brought their attention to the laughing man in front of them.

"Bwuahaha! Honestly brats? You have no idea how funny the notion of you killing me is!" Naruto said, wiping a tear from his eye. "And this whole living longer after killing me thing seems rather intriguing, would you care to explain why you believe that so?"

Standing up from his seated position Naruto stood at a good 5'11", his red trench coat billowing in the wind. Looking across at the creepy twins he closed his eyes and smiled. "I honestly don't know why you two wish to kill me, but don't dare think I won't fight back!" he said snapping his eyes open, revealing that his once brilliant blue eyes were now blood red with three stylized-tomoe in each eye.

The shock was evident from the widening of the twins eyes as they gazed into the strange mans eyes.

"I think we should just kill this man quick fratele meu... he's weird." the girl spoke, her smile having left her face, before she hefted the large gun in her arms and aimed it at the now red eyed man.

"I suppose you're right." the boy responded, his eyes narrowed.

"You two really shouldn't say such things about someone you don't even know." Naruto spoke, a smirk firmly plastered on his face.

The twins tensed seeing the man reach an arm into his coat, but that tension turned to confusion when he removed a simple, if odd looking knife. Kunai in hand, Naruto gazed across to his apparent opponents.

"Let us begin, shall we?"

The twins appeared to be shaken back to reality upon hearing his words as the girl immediately began firing upon him. The loud cracks of each round being propelled out the barrel acting as the soundtrack to the beginning of the battle.

Face slipping into an emotionless mask, Naruto began directing wind chakra into the blade of his kunai, coating it with an invisible wind blade. With the aid of his sharingan, he quickly began deflecting the bullets that came near him. He'd have to admit, the eyes only became more and more useful as time progressed and weaponry advanced. He wouldn't consider bullets much harder to deflect than a kunai thrown by an enemy ninja, but the sheer amount and rate that they could be shot at you were staggering.

A few seconds passed as Naruto deflected bullet after bullet before a click was heard, signaling that she had run out of ammo in her clip. The bit of dust kicked up from bullets breaking the stone ground apart cleared and revealed a completely untouched Naruto standing in front of a utterly destroyed fountain, water flowing freely onto the surrounding ground.

The silver-haired girl's eyes widened significantly upon seeing her target alive, instead of laying upon the ground in a puddle of blood. "There's no way I missed! You should be dead mister!" she said loudly in complete confusion, before her face scrunched up trying to figure out how he'd survived. "Why aren't you dead?" she asked innocently, truly puzzled.

Naruto sighed, "Well there are actually multiple answers to that question in-particular, first being I'm awesome, the second answer is something I might think about telling you when this is over. Now, why don't you tell me why you're trying to kill me, ne?" Naruto asked with a polite smile.

Naruto's attention was drawn to the boy that had been quiet the last few minutes when he'd suddenly started giggling. Soon even the girl was giggling too and it was honestly creeping him out a little.

"Heh hehe! Why? Did you just ask why?" the boy asked before he began giggling again, "You're joking right? You sure are an odd one mister." the boy said before his sister spoke up through her own giggles.

"Hahaha! Because we want to! There's no other reason we kill! We're doing it because _We. Want. To._" she said, her laughter dying out. She then raised her gun back up and ejected the clip. The moment the clip touched the ground the boy took off towards Naruto, axes held firmly in both hands.

_'Well, they appear to be at least a little organized'_ Naruto thought to himself as the boy charged him, right arm raised to bring down one of his axes into his neck. Observing the boy as he charged him, he couldn't help but to notice that the boy obviously held no true fighting style.

With a disappointed sigh, Naruto raised his left arm up to meet the boys wild strike, catching the handle of the axe just below the axe head. Naruto smirked after seeing the boys eyes widen, his surprise obvious, before the boy's gaze hardened and he quickly brought the other axe forward, aiming to take out Naruto's knee. Quickly using the kunai still gripped in his right hand to block the strike, Naruto stared at the boy impassively.

"It's pretty obvious to me that you've never fought anyone proficient in close-range combat before, have you?" the gritting of the other boys teeth was all the answer he needed. "I must say, I'm rather disappointed. I figured you'd at least know how to use those properly since you bothered to attack me with them..." Naruto said, shaking his head.

"Fratele meu!" casting his gaze behind the boy, Naruto seen the angered look in the sister's eyes as she leveled her newly reloaded gun forward, ready to unload the next clip at him.

_'So they're protective over each other? She's not even going to take the chance that he'll die fighting me'_ Naruto thought to himself.

Seeing the boy tense to jump away, Naruto quickly snapped his right leg forward, striking the boys forward knee, causing the boys leg to collapse and him to drop to said knee, losing his grip on the axe parried with Naruto's kunai to catch himself. With his now free hand, Naruto quickly lashed out with the handle of his kunai, striking the boys wrist, causing him to loosen his hold on the other axe before he gave a quick tug, causing the axe to fly from the boys hand and land near the broken fountain.

"Can't have you jumping away, now can we?" Naruto said calmly, before lashing out with his leg, kicking the boy hard enough in the stomach to raise him from the earth a few feet. Blood flew from the boys lips as he reached his apex of his flight, before he felt tremendous pain in both his shoulders, having received two quick and precise strikes to pressure points in both his arms. Still hovering in front of Naruto, due to the force of his kick and the speed of his strikes, the boy was caught by his trench coat before being twisted around and held close, both arms forced behind his small body, like a miniature meat shield.

"Now, which of you two want to tell me the _real_ reason you're both trying to kill me?" Naruto spoke in a deadly calm voice, coupled with a tiny dose of killing intent, while holding his kunai to the boys throat.

"Fratele meu!" yelled the wide eyed girl, as she unconsciously shook. "Put him down!" she ordered, all traces of her former bloodlust gone, in it's place stood a frightened little girl, unsure of what to do. A pained gasp came from the boys lips as Naruto tugged his arms up behind his back farther, forcing the boys shoulders to the brink of dislocating.

"Tell me why you're both after my life and I'll let your brother live. Don't, and I'll slit his throat. You have your options." A tense moment passed as the girl seemed at war with herself, before to prove his point, Naruto put a little more pressure to the boys throat, earning a pained grimace from said boy and drawing a thin line of blood. The sight of the blood running down her brothers neck seemed to shatter any remaining bit of resolve the girl still held.

"Mr. Verrocchio hired us! He said we were to hunt down and kill the man responsible for the murders of a bunch of his men! All we were told was what they looked like, and how they killed!" she all but blurted out, unshed tears lining her eyes. "Now let him go!"

_'Yeah I figured as much, though him hiring _children_ to kill me was rather unexpected. Still, that means that these two can take me to the man himself.'_ Naruto thought tiredly, seeing the trembling girl in front of him. Naruto let go of the boys arms, earning a look of relief from the girl, before he quickly struck forth, hitting the boy in the back of the neck and rendering him unconscious.

"Fratele meu!" she screamed, starting to run towards her fallen brother, but before she could make it more than a few feet, she was struck from behind, rendering her unconscious in the same manner as her brother. Naruto received a nod from the shadow clone that had launched itself from the tree-line and knocked the girl unconscious before it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Looking at the downs forms of the twins, Naruto released a heavy sigh, hearing the faint sounds of police sirens growing louder.

_'Well, I can't just leave them here.'_ Naruto thought to himself, silently creating a single shadow clone to collect their weapons before he himself picked up the siblings and they disappeared in a swirl of shadows.

* * *

><p>"Dutch, have you heard the news?" Revy questioned, walking through the door of the Lagoon company office. The office itself wasn't overly large, only about big enough for the four members of lagoon company to comfortably lounge in, with a few bedrooms adjoined to the main room. It was furnished with a few couches faced towards each other, with a coffee table in between. On one end of the table sat a single love seat, currently occupied by Dutch.<p>

"If you're talking about what I'm thinking of, then yeah, somebody in towns got a death wish." Dutch replied, before taking a sip of his beer.

"Yeah no kiddin', to go and pick a fight with them like that? Gotta be either suicidal or just plain retarded."

"What news?" came the voice of rock, having entered the room the same time as Revy.

"What the fuck? You seriously haven't heard anything about this?" Revy asked, walking over to one of the couches before sitting down. "There's been a bunch of murders." Revy answered, kicking her feet up on the table.

"Not to sound callous, but homicides aren't unusual in this city." Rock said, taking a seat across from Revy.

"Yeah I know murder isn't exactly front page news, but when they're targeting one of the major powers in the city, its a different story. Anyways, they've found six bodies, all with ties to the Verrocchio family, and that's just in the last two weeks." Revy explained.

"I don't get it, who's the Verrocchio family?" Rock asked, voicing his confusion.

"For fuck sake Rock! You've been here how long now?!" Revy asked in annoyance, before sighing. "Look, the Verrocchio family are the branch of the Sicilian Mafia that are currently calling Roanapur home. They are one of the three major powers of our fine city, right behind Hotel Moscow and the Hong Kong Triads. You get it now?"

"Yeah, I guess I see how that's bad, so who's picking the fight then?"

"No one knows, and that's the thing; they're out for blood, yet have no one to pin the blame on. Though, it's no secret that the Verrocchio family and Hotel Moscow aren't exactly the best of fucking friends."

"Revy, you know that's not Ms. Balalaika's style. If it were Hotel Moscow, the whole city would be a war-zone. She'd never just kill a few grunts, she'd entirely wipe them off the face of the earth." Dutch said, choosing to cut in.

Revy shrugged her shoulders, "In any case it means some asshole's trying to pour gas on an open flame, and you can be sure that in this city, where the balance of power walks a tightrope on its fucking hands, we'll all be knee deep in blood before this all ends."

"Anyways, now that story time is over," Dutch said with a grin, "I need one of you to go tell Benny to get ready, we still have a meeting with Ms. Balalaika to attend."

* * *

><p>Naruto sat at a small circular table in one of the rooms of the Ramsap Inn. The room was rather small, as most of the room was taken up by a pair of twin-sized beds that sat parallel to each other. Currently both beds were being occupied by either of the unconscious twins he had brought with him.<p>

As he waited patiently for the duo to wake, he fiddled with the pair of snub-nosed revolvers he'd taken off the 'boy'. That came as a small shock when he'd been searching the duo for hidden weapons; as boys shouldn't have developing breasts. He hadn't gone far enough as to check her downstairs, as that would be fucked up, but still, accidentally groping her breasts when he was patting what he assumed to be a boy down was all the evidence he needed. Though, now he was questioning why she was pretending to be a boy.

Before he could delve too deep into that train of thought, he noticed that the girl, or at least the one dressed as a girl, was beginning to stir. Deciding to simply watch how she'd react to the situation, Naruto did just that. He watched as she slowly awoke, blinking the grogginess away as she went to stretch before her eyes shot wide open in a panic when she noticed that she was currently bound by rope; her elbows and wrists were tied together behind her back and connected to rope binding her ankles together with her wrists.

Naruto decided to make himself known when she started thrashing around violently, trying to free herself. He shook his head in disappointment, seeing as she wasn't able to escape her bonds. Really, why the hell were these two the ones sent to kill him? Probably in the hopes the fact they were children would catch him off guard, which it honestly had, but here he was still breathing and now he had a key to his revenge.

"Knock it off gaki, you'll only hurt yourself struggling like that." The girl immediately froze, clearly surprised by the new voice in the room. Her eyes quickly focused on his silhouetted form, barely being illuminated by the dim morning light flowing through the window.

"It's you again mister," she spoke, her panicked face slipping into a feral grin, "I guess you're just like everyone else then... a liar."

"Oh? And how is it that I am a liar?" he asked, still seated at the table in the center of the room.

"You said you'd let us go if we gave you the information we had."

Naruto smiled, "Ah, If you remember I only agreed to let your brother live, I never truly agreed to actually let the two of you leave. It really only goes to show how naive a child you still are to assume that just because you get to live another day that you'd also get to just walk away. Really nothing was stopping me from simply killing you both the moment I got the information from you."

A pregnant pause went by as no response was given, before the silence was finally broken.

"It doesn't matter, I'm going to kill you mister, that's how it always goes. It's always us left living, surrounded by the scent of flowing life... of rust and salt water," she spoke, her eyes taking on an insane gleam, "The scent of imminent death."

Naruto shook his head, "Really? I suppose that worked out well for the two of you the last time you tried, didn't it?" he asked, voice heavy with sarcasm. "Regardless, you're _far_ from being in a position to make such threats. If anyone was going to die in this room, it'd be the two of you, so do try to be mindful of that one glaring fact."

Naruto was surprised when she began giggling. Really how was dying funny?

"Heh hehe, you really are funny mister, we can't die we've killed so many there's no way we can die now, we'll live forever! We'll always be together!" she spoke, eyes radiating an insane happiness.

"You truly are foolish," Naruto said, shaking his head at how broken she seemed to be, "I know you don't really believe that, do you? No... of course not. Deep down you know you can still die, and I know it must terrify you. Earlier when I was holding your 'brothers' life in my hands, that fear was obvious. Maybe you don't hold any fear of dying you yourself, but I know for a fact the last thing you would ever risk is watching the one closest to you die..."

To further prove his point, Naruto picked up one of the snub-nosed revolvers off the table before walking over towards the still unconscious twin. The girl's face remained stoic as her gaze followed his movements, but he could still see the panic in her eyes grow with every step he took. Leveling the barrel towards the boy's temple, Naruto spoke in a deadly calm voice. "Tell me you truly believe what you said is true," he spoke in a dead voice, before pulling back the hammer, "Because we can easily test your claims authenticity..."

A moment of tense silence passed before he spoke up once more.

"Speak up now, girl!" he spoke a little louder, "Tell me you honest to Kami believe he'll live if I put this bullet through his skull!" he yelled at her shivering form, before like a dam breaking, her resolve shattered completely.

"No!" she screamed with a trembling voice, tears flowing freely from her eyes, "Please don't kill him!" at this point she was bawling as she stared through tear soaked eyes at the man holding the gun to her brother's head.

Naruto didn't move for a second, as he stared dangerously at the quivering girl, before he quickly pulled the gun away from the boy's temple. He stared at her for a few seconds more before calmly walking back to the table and sitting down.

"You'll live a lot longer the sooner you let go of the illusion that you've cast for yourselves, and begin to see the reality of everything around you."

The room remained silent, except for the sounds of the girl crying on her bed as Naruto sat staring at the gun in his hand before he looked up when a new voice made itself known.

"S-sora mea? What's going on?" looking up he noticed that the boy had finally woke up. What stood out though was the feminine voice that came from his mouth. "Why are you crying?" he asked in confusion before he noticed that she was tied up. Before he could voice his concerns he was cut of by her shout.

"Fratete meu!" She yelled, her tear soaked face launching into a large smile.

"Oh, I see you're finally awake." startled, the boy snapped his head towards the new voice, before his eyes immediately narrowed and a completely feral look of anger covered his face.

"What did you do to my sister?!" he shouted in rage.

Taking note that his voice had switched over the the more masculine voice he recognized from earlier, Naruto raised his hands in a placating manor, "Relax, I didn't do a thing to her, I simply helped her come to a realization." he said hoping to calm the supposed boy's anger.

"Lair!" he shouted defiantly, "You're probably just like the other men that used to tie us up! Now what the hell did you do to my sister?! I'll kill you if you did anything to her!"

Naruto took a moment to calm himself so he wouldn't hurt the screaming child. "Look, I ain't no damn kiddie diddler! So would you kindly calm the fuck down! If you don't believe me then why don't you simply ask her yourself?" Naruto said in annoyance. Touching a child in that manor is the very _last_ thing he'd ever think of doing.

His angered gaze lingered on Naruto for a moment before he slowly turned his head towards his still bound sister with a questioning look. Receiving a slow nod from his teary eyed sister, his gaze softened.

"Fine." he finally relented, "What do you want with us?" he asked in resignation.

Naruto finally released a sigh, "If you both promise to behave, I'll untie you. As it is, all I need is information, and if your information is good, I have a proposition for the both of you." he explained, immediately receiving a series of head bobs from the sister, and a much more hesitant nod from the brother.

"Good." he said, walking forwards towards the girl before pulling out a kunai. Taking note of her flinch, he cut the rope from her arms and ankles. Instantly she sprung up and ran to her brother before tackling him, as her tears began to fall once more.

Naruto watched for a moment before he slowly walked forward and unbound the boy as well. Replacing the kunai back into his trench coat, Naruto slowly walked back to the table. "Okay, well now that we have a slight understanding of each other, why don't you two tell me your names? I really need something to refer to you both as other than 'boy' or 'girl'."

The duo finally separated from their embrace before looking up at him. The girl quickly wiped her eyes before she answered, "They always called me Gretel, mister."

The boy once more seemed a lot more wary of Naruto than his sister, but after a moment relented, "And I'm Hansel."

Naruto nodded, "Hansel and Gretel eh? you both may call me Naruto. Now, with that out of the way, why don't the both tell me what you know about the Verrocchio family."

Gretel was the one to speak up, restating exactly what she had told in the park. When he had asked if she knew where their headquarters was located, he couldn't help but smirk when she nodded in the affirmative.

"So, why are you after them anyways mister?" Hansel asked in curiosity.

Naruto thought about how to answer for a moment before speaking up. "They... they are the cause of a lot of grief for me," he said a bit hesitantly, "It may be selfish of me, but I'm simply on a mission of revenge. Honestly, that is part of what I wish to offer you both. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind helping me locate and end that fucker Verrocchio." he offered.

The twins looked at each other before turning to face Naruto, both sporting feral grins, exposing their elongated canines. "This works out well for us sora mea."

"Indeed it does fratele meu." Gretel responded.

Naruto was confused, "How so?"

Hansel giggled before speaking up, "Well, we were planing to kill him anyways," he spoke, releasing a bout of giggles, "They're not very nice mister, they got mad when we killed other people while looking for you. They didn't seem to like the way we play either."

Naruto simply shrugged, "Very well then, starting today, we shall work together to achieve out shared goal." he said, a grin firm on his face.

He was now one step closer to revenge.

* * *

><p><strong>And I think I'll end it there.<strong>

**Yet again, terribly sorry for the long wait, but to be honest, I only started working on this chapter about four days ago... I'm lazy ^_^**

**Alright, please leave a review about what you thought of this chapter, anything that may have confused you, or any errors I may have missed.**

**SaucyHandles out!**


End file.
